


The Cardigan

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.





	The Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

Remus took it out of his wardrobe, then put it back again. Then, he took it out again. Snape watched him through the corner of his eye, tensing each time the offending article made it's appearance. It was when Remus pulled it out and stood staring at it for the tenth time, that Snape finally snapped.

“Have you lost your mind!?"

“Hmm?” Remus asked, whirling around with it in his hands, startled by Snape’s outburst.

“Give it here.”

“What?”

“That…here…now.” Rather than wait Snape snatched it out of Remus’ hand.

“You cannot possibly wear a _cardigan_ on our Wedding Day!”


End file.
